Habbo Club
Habbo Club (commonly known as HC) is a club for Habbos who wish to purchase coins. Habbo Club is a club that offers benefits to its members. Joining To join Habbo Club, one must subscribe using Habbo Coins(Habbo Coins are the hotel's currency) previously purchased. Subscriptions come in month-by-month packages. Subscription packages include :1-month subscription worth 20 Habbo Coins :3-month subscription worth 50 Habbo Coins :6-month subscription worth 80 Habbo Coins Benefits Habbo Club offers many benefits to its members. As a Habbo Club member, you get: Priority Access to the Hotel and Public Spaces Priority access means that if the Hotel is you can get in straight away, so you can always access the site and there will be no more queuing. Also, once you're inside the Hotel, Habbo Club allows you to jump the queue when visiting full Public Spaces. Habbo Club JEWGOLD All Habbo Club members get a HC JEWGOLD next to their name. Habbo Club members who have been in Habbo Club for over a year get a sparkly JEWGOLD. If you want to hide the fact you are in Habbo Club all you have to do is click on your JEWGOLD and no one will be able to see it. Exclusive Hair and Clothes Girls who join Habbo Club get to choose from an extra 16 different clothing styles and 8 different hair styles. Boys get an additional 7 clothing styles and 9 different hair styles. Exclusive Dances Choose between three new dances other than the standard Habbo Shuffle. Extra 400 Spaces for Friends on the Friend List As a member of Habbo Club you can have 600 Friends on your Friends List! Access To Exclusive Habbo Club-Only Public Spaces Members of Habbo Club get access to exclusive Habbo Club rooms: Dragon's Lair, Club Mammoth, Rooftop Revenge, and Kedo's special rules Battle Ball Lounge. These rooms are super funky and the perfect place to show off your Habbo Club dance moves! You can find these rooms on the Navigator, just open the Public Spaces list and click Habbo Club. Rare Furni A rare item of Furni delivered to you each month you are a member. Special Guest Room Layouts When making a new Guest Room you get to choose from several additional layouts that are only available to members of Habbo Club. These layouts have stairs and are split onto two levels. You get to keep any rooms you have made using these layouts even if you choose not to renew your Habbo Club membership. Special Commands : :chooser – this brings up a list of all Habbos in the room : :furni – this brings up a list of all items of Furni in the room To use these commands you just type them where you type to speak and click return or enter, then a pop up will appear containing the list. Habbo home The advertistment on the right is removed, giving you the entire page to decorate. External Links Habbo Club Main Habbo Club Benefits Habbo Club Rare Furni Habbo Club Word Filters